kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuya 2
|kanji = テツヤ二号 |gender = Male |age = 1 Kuroko no Basuke chapter 146, page 18 |team = Seirin |job = Mascot |first appearance manga = Chapter 74 |first appearance anime = Episode 14 |vomic voice = None }} Tetsuya #2 (テツヤ二号 Tetsuya Nigō) is Tetsuya Kuroko's pet dog. He is taken care of by Kuroko and the Seirin team, and has become somewhat of the club's mascot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74 Kuroko also calls him #2. Appearance Tetsuya #2 is a puppy, an Alaskan Malamute. The top of his coat is black, while his tummy and legs are snow-white. He has two white spots for eyebrows. His most distinctive feature is that his eyes greatly resemble Kuroko's, they are of the same color and are oval-shaped as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 7 This is the reason why he is called Tetsuya #2. Tetsuya #2 also sports a Seirin No. 16 jersey. Personality Obviously, Tetsuya #2 acts like a typical dog. He pees everywhere and barks a lot. He also seems to be a very intelligent dog, able to read the mood of the Seirin team and bark when appropriateKuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 13 (i.e. when they score a basket). He becomes attached to Kuroko instantly and constantly hangs around him. It is unknown whether or not it was intentional, but he also pooped on Kagami's sneakers. Later Kagami notices there's a gash on his sneakers and if he kept practicing with it, he would have gotten hurt. This leads him to accept Tetsuya #2 as a result. Story :Tetsuya #2's appearances in the story differs in the manga and anime Interhigh preliminaries :Anime version Tetsuya #2 makes his first appearance in the same manner like in the manga, being found by Kuroko, adored by Riko but detested by Kagami. He is also brought to practice but doesn't reconcile with Kagami as soon as in the manga. Instead, Tetsuya #2 is also seen freaking out Kagami at the Aida Sports Gym, by the pool. When Momoi arrives, Tetsuya #2 is not too fond of her. Pre-Winter Cup :Manga version Tetsuya #2 appears for the first time when Kuroko brings him to practice. It is revealed that Kuroko found #2 in a park near the school and he brought him along in a cardboard box. In the meantime, #2 has crawled on Kuroko's head, showing that he likes Kuroko. Izuki notices their similarities in eyes and the rest is very shocked by this. Koga decides to officially name the dog Tetsuya #2. Kiyoshi also notices that Kagami is trembling in a corner. He admits that he's afraid of dogs and Tetsuya #2 is carried by Kuroko to Kagami, to tease him. Riko arrives and is immediately taken in with #2, amazed by his soft fur and his overwhelming cuteness. Kiyoshi decides to vote whether or not to keep him. Everyone votes yes, except Kagami. Kuroko and Tetsuya look at him with a pair of identical sad eyes, but Kagami is still not convinced. Riko tells Kuroko it's difficult to keep him and Kuroko suggestes that if he and #2 can convince Kagami, then they can keep him. Riko agrees. At jogging, Kuroko takes #2 along and he barks with Seirin's cheers, to great amusement to the team. At regular practice, #2 barkes happily whenever Kuroko makes a nice pass and barks loudly when Kagami is about to take a shot, knocking him off balance and making him miss terribly.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 14 Kuroko keeps playing with Tetsuya #2, placing him on his back while he is doing push-ups and scaring him when he is eating. Kagami's rage gets worse when #2 pooped into Kagami's sneakers. While Kagami is washing his shoes, Kuroko and #2 approach him, with Kuroko asking why Kagami won't just accept him. He refuses, but Kuroko says that #2 isn't like the other, violent dogs. He asks Kagami to pet #2, but then they are interrupted by Kawahara, who asks Kuroko inside. Alone with Kagami, Tetsuya #2 just stares at him. Kagami takes a look at his sneakers and notices there is a gash in it. He thinks by himself that if he would keep playing with them, he could get injured. He thinks that the team looked happier than normal with #2 along and begins to think that #2 is really just a nice and kind dog. Kagami reaches out his arm and #2 affectionally licks his fingers.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 17 The next day, #2 is watching the training happily when Kagami scores. He tells Hyūga that he kind of accepted him. When Riko yells at Kagami that he should make passes, #2 sulks, to the great annoyment of Kagami, who doesn't find him as nice anymore. Tetsuya #2 is the seen in an outfit that Riko made for him, the Seirin match outfit with the number 16.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 19 As the juniors of Seirin go to the Street Basketball 5 on 5, Tetsuya #2 is brought along.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 6 Winter Cup preliminaries 's rick shaw]] The next time Tetsuya #2 appears, is during the Winter Cup preliminaries. The dog is seen in Takao and Midorima's rick shaw. Kise is shocked to see he looks like Kuroko, Midorima is irritated by looking at him and Momoi instantly fell in love with the dog. In Seirin's changing room, it is explained that Koga brought #2 along to the Winter Cup because he looked so lonely. Somehow, he ran away from Seirin and settled in Midorima's rick shaw, where he also peed in. An extremely irritated Midorima wants to shoot #2, but Kuroko arrives just in time, telling them it's their dog.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 93, page 15 At the sudden realization that #2 resembles Kuroko, Momoi faints from the overdose of cuteness. #2 is now at Seirin's gym. Trivia *Tetsuya #2 ranked 15th on the second popularity poll, with 323 votes. *Tetsuya #2 makes his debut earlier in the anime compared to the manga. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Seirin High Category:Mascots